Genderbent
by Cordelia Rosencrantz
Summary: America and Canada try to pull a prank on the rest of the G8. While planning and plotting, something changes about America...
1. A Change

Summary- America and Canada (who?) plan to pull a prank on the rest of the G8. While looking for a spell they could use in England's books, something changes about America...

Warning- Language (My first fanfic so please be nice in the comments)

***Disclaimer- I do not own hetalia or the characters in any way***

* * *

><p><strong>Canada<strong>

The G8 meeting went as it usually did: France and England fought nonstop, Germany told everyone to shut up, Italy yelled "pasta" at some point, Russia scared the crap out of almost everyone, Japan agreed with America on _everything_, America was as loud as ever, and I stayed quiet.

I decided that he was going to start getting noticed easier. I went out and looked for the one person who couldn't go unnoiced: America.

When I found the noisy American I asked, "Uh, America. Can you give me some advice for getting noticed?" America's cheery voice boomed as he replied, "Sure Canadia!" _Dang it_, I thought, _He can't even get my name completly right._ America began, "Well foor starters, you've got to be louder." I sighed. This I had heard too often. America paused. I was confused, "Is that it?" America smirked. "No, that's not it , dude!" I said, 'Well then, what eles can I do to get noticed?" I was desperate.

"Well I could tell you more in exchange for a tiny favor." "What's this 'tiny' favor?" I asked, feeling a pit in my stomach. "Well..." America, once again, had a huge grin on his face. _Uh oh,_ I thought, _What am I getting myself into?_ "I've been planning out this prank... and I could use some help..." I knew exactly where this was going and I didn't like it.

"No! I'm not going to help you in one of those pointless pranks of yours!" I knew for sure that the plan would ,eventually, backfire on us. America said, "I thought that you wanted to get noticed more. Oh well." The plan not matter now many back-up plans. "No, I'm not going to-" I thought for a moment and realized that I had to help to get help form America on how to get noticed. "If I help him," I muttered under my breath. "I could figure out why people don't notice me so much and how I could get noticed more."

I looked directly at my brother's face. I knew I was going to give in, and I had just did. "Okay, I'll help you. _If_ after we pull this off you help me get noticed more." "Agreed!" America exclaimed. Even though I knew exactly what I was getting myself into, I still told myself that I would stick to America's plan.

**America**

Canadia gave in, just like I knew he would. Wait a second, that isn't his name... It's almost the same thing but... His name is, uh... What was it... Canada! That is his name! Well, anyways, it was great to have him help with my prank, even if he didn't like the idea. We were headed to England's. When we were nearby, Canada asked, "Eh, America, why are we going to England's? Is he in on the prank too?" I replied, "Nope! We're going to look throught his spell books, try some out, and if they work, we'll use one in our prank!" Then, he muttered something I couldn't hear.

When we got there, that's when Canada started to worry. "Is this going to-" A sharp "Shh!" from me interrupted him. "Stay quiet. I need to make sure England isn't here still." I whispered. Canada had to ask me to repeat myself. After hearing what I said, Canada seemed very shoked. "You mean you didn't check before we come in?" Canada whispered angerly. "I checked but, I want to be absolutly sure." I suddenly relized that I hadn't and I wasn't about to admit it because I'm the hero.

To get to the rooms, one would have to go though the kitchen. As the we passed the kitchen, I stopped at the sight of freshly baked scones. I reached for one and took a bite out of it. After about a fraction of a second, I spit it out and exclaimed, "This pastry taste like petrified couch stuffing!" And believe me, they just tasted that terrible. Good thing England didn't hear that, he would have gotten _so_ mad at me.

"America," Canada called as he opened a door in the hallway. "I think I found something." I ran up to him and as I saw the stacks and full bookcases I chimed, "Jackpot!" I ran into the room and opened a book. Flipping pages I said, "I can't wait to try one of these spells out!"

Canada warned me, "I don't think you should just go through the books like that. What if you move or say something that should go unmoved or unsaid?" "Dude, I'm the hero! Have I ever gotton you to do something that you shouldn't do?" I knew I was the hero, and if something did go wrong, I would definatly fix it as soon as possible. Canada muttered something that I couldn't understand. ''Huh?" Frantically, Canada replied, "None, I can't think of any time that happened!" "Okay th-" I had found the perfect spell to use. I knew Canada new that I was happy. "I found a spell that can make you invisable!" I was super excited, as any person could hear, as I looked at the book. "America I don't think that you should-" Canada said in a worried tone. But, it was already too late. I had begun to chant.

"Jab-na-toya-moto-meto-mackasa-gorda-isa-stipud!" A blinding light filled the room. Canada shielded his eyes from this light. When the light faded I happily asked, "So? Did the spell work? Am I invisable?" I noticed my voice seemed a bit higher but, I just thought that I was hearing things. Canada looked shoked and a bit frightened.

"Dude, are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost." At that thought I freaked out and went into panic-mode. "Is there a ghost! HOLD ME!" I was about the go and hug Canada when he said, "No. There's no ghost but, look in this mirror." Canada handed me a mirror. I stared in horror and surprise at the reflection.

I said the only words I could think and mustered out: "Holy crap..."

* * *

><p><strong>What happened to America! Found out in the next chapter of Gender-bent. To be writen soon!<strong>

**Please comment, review and give advice! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfiction.**

**A new author,**

**America fangirl**


	2. Meeting Friends Again

Summary- America meets England and France all over again.

Warning- FRANCE!

***Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia in any way***

* * *

><p><strong>Canada<strong>

By the look on his face, I could tell America saw exactly what I saw: A girl with big blue eyes and blond hair cut right above her shoulders. She wore a navy-green skirt , shirt and the same bomber jacket and glasses as before. America examined him-or should I say her-self for a few minutes. As I was about to say something my bear, Mr. Kumocheeko, said "What's that?" We all stayed silent until we heard the sound of footsteps on the sidewalk. England was coming back!

Without making a noise, not even thinking for that matter, we raced into the hallway, through the kitchen, and out the side-door. After about three minutes, we stopped. As I caught my breath, America said, "We need to go back." I replied, "Are you crazy! We can't go back! England will catch us if we do!" "I know, I know. I meant, as soon as possible..." Her voice trailed off.

We walked around many blocks, going on snippets of conversation here and there but other than that, we didn't talk.

After turning a corner, we saw England. _What! Okay, don't worry! He won't notice me! He never does! _I thought. But, what I _didn't_ think of is that maybe he would notice _America_. He always noticed America more than me. England greeted me, "Hello, Canada." He saw America. "Who are you?" America replied, "I'm," he had a slight pause as if thinking, "Emily!" Of all the names she could have chose she chose Emily. Well, no use in saying anything now.

England seemed a little nervous as he said, "Well, nice to meet you." You could have seen that he was blushing a bit. He looked at his watch and said, "Look at the time. I've got to go." We stood and watched him frantically walk way. "I wonder what's with him?" America said. Even as a female, he still couldn't sense the mood. But, I knew almost exactly what was with England.

**America**

Canada and I walked all the way to the park, while talking about what we each think happened to me. "Maybe you said the wrong spell." Canada suggested. I thought it over. "That might have happened, but I'm sure I read the right one." We sat on the first bench in our path.

We were about to continue our conversation when France came up to us. Canada greeted him, "Hello France." He replied, "Bonjour Canada." He turned to me and said, "I'm France. Who are you, demoiselle?" "I'm Emily. Nice to meet you," I replied. "It's my pleasure." He then sat really close to me. Wow, I felt really, _really_ weird. Naturally, I scooted farther but, France sat so close that I was practically sitting on Frances lap.

I stood up and turned to France, "Could you not be so close to me." He looked disappointed. "But Emily," he said with that French accent he has. "This is the usual distance that people share in France." Then he walked up and stood much too close to me.

I whispered to Canada, "Dude, can you get rid of him? He's scaring me a bit." he nodded. He said something in French and France walked away looking very disappointed as he slunk away. He suddenly stood up strait, blew me a kiss, and said, "If you change your mind, just find me okay." I didn't know what he was talking about but, I didn't argue. After France was out of sight, I asked, "Canada, what did you tell him? I may need to know just in case I run into him and you aren't with me." He simply replied with, "I just said that you weren't interested."

"And that he was a total pervert sometimes..." he added. I giggled at that.

* * *

><p><strong>France <em>and<em> England hit on America. Who eles thinks that there is going to be a rivalry? And I had America call himself "Emily" because that's the most used human name for female America.**

**Please review and give me advice because I'm new to this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's so short.**

**A motivated author,**

**America fangirl**


	3. The Plan

Summary- England gives America a gift. The Axis (and Romano) sees America too! And, America and Canada might reveal their secret to them...

Warning-Language(only once)

***Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia in any shape or form***

* * *

><p><strong>Canada<strong>

We called it a day at about 9:30. We had talked and plotted for about four hours on what had happened. As we departed, America had realized something. "I think I lost my keys," she said as she checked her pockets. "You can stay at my house for a bit then." She accepted my offer.

When we got to my house it was about 10:00. Conveniently, she had forgot some clothes the last time she stayed. I told her that she could sleep in the guest room. I fell asleep at around 11:00, playing board games with America. I assume she fell asleep about half an hour later.

I woke up at 8:49. After five minutes of yawning, I got up, got dressed, made my bed, and walked into the kitchen. As I passed by the guest room, I knew that America would still be asleep. I started to make some pancakes for breakfast. When I had already made three pancakes, there was a knock at the door. I stopped making the fourth pancake and went to answer the door.

England was at the door. When I opened the door he said, "Hello Canada." He held a small, clear blue vase in his hands. The vase was full of three bright-yellow marigolds, two purple day lilies, four pink English lilies and six cream-colored cherry blossoms with bright-green stems. There was a tag on one of the flower stem that said, "To: Emily" and "From:England." He must have knew that I was confused when he said, "The next time you see Emily, could you give her these. And tell her there from me." I responded, "I'll do just that." "Okay then. That's all I came to ask of you so bye." "Okay then bye..." I waved as he walked away. _Oh man_, I thought, _first France and now England is hitting on America_. I just knew that this would end very bad or very awkwardly.

After that, I made one more pancake. I tried to make America a hamburger but, I ended up burning it. So instead, I just made three more pancakes for her.

**America**

I woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes. I grabbed my glasses and stared at the clock. It was 9:17. I had gone to sleep at around 12:00 the night before. I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair. I had so many tangles in my hair. I wasn't able to get all of them out. Made the bed, changed, and headed out to the kitchen. I saw a vase filled with a bunch of flowers on the kitchen table.

I asked Canada were these were from. As he put a sixth pancake on a platter, he said, "England came here earlier and dropped it off." "That was nice of him." Canada continued, "Actually, he told me to give them to you. If you don't believe me, look on the tag on one of the yellow flowers." I saw the tag and read it out loud. "To:Emily. From:England. That was really sweet of him." Canada sighed. "He's obviously has a crush on you America. Even I can see that." I thought it over for a few short moments. "I guess your right, Canada!" I was finally getting used to hearing my self in that high-pitched voice.

We ate breakfast quietly. We barely spoke. Then when both our plates were empty, we had planned out what to do. But, no matter what we thought of, there always seemed to be a obstacle in the way. We headed to the park, like the day before. I was practically begging the universe to not let us bump into France. I didn't want to be in that kind of situation ever again.

We planned for about an hour and a half when we made a plan that might work. "What if you get him out of his house and I go back to look for a way to turn myself back." It was a good idea if you ask me. "I won't be able to go with that. "Why?" I was puzzled. "I can't really say anything when I have something to hide." I think that was it but, whatever. "We need to ask someone who doesn't melt under pressure." I thought for a moment. We needed to ask someone who could trust. Who was the one person who could easily keep a secret and could handle pressure?

As possibilities ran through my mind, the trio consisting of Italy, Germany, and Japan, appeared. "Hello Canada," Japan greeted him. Italy saw me and said, "Hey there! I'm Italy. Who are you?" He petted a small orange kitten that was in his arms. "Hello. I'm Emily. Nice to meet you three," I greeted him back. Japan slightly nodded, as if in agreement, and, in his quiet voice, said, "My name is Japan. Nice to meet you as well." "I am Germany. Good to meet you," Germany said.

Just as I was going to continue the conversation. An Italian accent yelling, "Potato-bastard!" cut me off. Turning in the direction the voice, Italy said, "Ve~! Hey Romano!" The Southern Italian was behind Italy now. "This is my brother Romano! I'm the North part of the country. And he's the South!" He continued faced toward his brother. "And Romano this is Emily!" Romano had a kind smile on his face. I had never seen him this way. He pleasantly said, "Nice to meet you." I responded, "Nice to meet you too." He had begun to eat a deep-red tomato. He must have noticed me looking at it because he said, "Do you want a one?" as he offered. After taking my first bit, thanked him and added, "It's very good!" I know I saw a slight grin come on his face. Suddenly, he went over to Germany, who had walked away without us noticing. We heard a few words of the coversation here and there. Then, Romano stormed off, as if that's all he came to do.

Germany sighed. It seemed as though he went through that often. Italy had joined him. Japan was the only one of the trio left with us. Before I could say anything, Canada said, "Japan, can we trust you to keep a seceret?" Japan softly replied, "Yes you two can." Canada and I told him everything, and by the end of it, all of the Axis was listening intently."You mean, that's you, Mr. America?" Japan said, looking directly at me, and shaking. "I know it's hard to believe but, yeah, it's me," I said, comfirming the story. Pale-faced Italy, who was just as shocked at Japan, just stared between me and Canada, with his eyes wide open, for once. Germany said, "Well, we won't tell anybody." Canada replied, "I knew you guys wouldn't.

We had planned out what to do:Japan would get England out of his house,Germany and Italy would stay out front and make sure to stall him if he came back early, Canada and I would look through his books and see if we could find something that would help.

Before we seperated, Japan repeated the plan, to make sure we knew what to do. "Okay so Japan, you need to get to England's at 1:00 on the dot. And the rest of us follow after. Everybody know what to do?" Canada said, "Yup." Italy said, "Got it!" Germany said, "Yes." Japan nodded. Everyone understood. In one hour, the plan would take place.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is when the plan takes place! I'm so excited! Romano is being nice! I never knew he could be like that! (just kidding).<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**An excited author,**

**America fangirl**


	4. In Action

Summary- The plan is in action and someone can't seem to handle the pressure...

Warning- Nothing.

***Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia and I most likly never will***

* * *

><p><strong>Canada<strong>

It was exactly 1:10 and Japan had already got England out of his house. He made a pretty good excuse, I'm sure. As Germany began to pick the lock-the same way America did when we last came-Italy had begun to spazz out.

"What-if-we-get-caught-but-what-if-we-don't-I'll-eventually-tell-Romano-or-someone-I-just-know-it!" Everybody eles looked at him and told him to hush. He just kept freaking out.

Suddenly, America was behind him. She hit the Northern Italian, right on the shoulder. He almost fell to the ground but she was able to catch the frail man before his head hit the pale-gray cement.

I stared in shock, as did Germany. America just shrugged and she dragged Italy into a crate that we just noticed. For some reason the crate said "tomatoes" on it but, whatever.

We were in the house when the crate where Italy was had begun to move. Italy was wailing, "Aiutami! Si prega di nessuno! Io sono nella scatola! Qualcuno! Nessuno! Romano!" I didn't know exactly what it meant, not even now actually. But, I'm sure it meant someing like, "Help me! Somebody! Romano!"

America went to the crate and made Italy stay quiet by threatening him with her bat, without even noticing what she was doing. She stood out there untill Germany joined them. She then raced inside, and started looking at books.

I then asked, "Do you remember what the cover of the book loked like?"

She thought it over and replied, "The cover was red and it had a a white trim on the front and sides."

It wasn't much of a description but, it was a start. After what I think was five minutes, I found the book. "I found it," I said as I turned around to see America grinning. She took the book from my hands and wrapped it in the jacket, and said, "I'll hide it just in case."

We went out side and Germany and Italy were waiting outside. They rushed off, with us following behind. America had suddenly realized that she dropped the book. She ran to the walked to the drive-way, with me at her heels. She wrapped the book in her jacket. And when we were out on the sidewalk, calmly walking, a voice called out, "Hello there." We both turned around, and there was the British blond, walking tward us. And a Japanese man following frantically behind.

"Hello there England." America didn't sound nervous at all. "Hello," I greeted him as well. Out of no-where my bear, Mr. Kumasan, asked, "Who are you?" I replied warily, "I'm Canada." America's expression seemed to say, "Wow. That bear must get on your really nerves..." Just then, Japan said, "I must be going now." He ran off in the same direction Germany and Italy had ran.

England turned to America and timidly said, "Did you get my gift?" She smiled and replied, "I did. And that was sweet of you to send it to me." Was I seeing right? Did I see a hint of red on England's face? Oh gosh, he was definatly hitting on America. My bear had squirmed out of my hands and I chased and caught him.

When I was walking back, England looked down on the floor and then lifted his head up as he asked, "Emily, will you go out to dinner with me?" I could see the surprise on America's face. I was just a shocked. I looked down and saw my snow-colored bear nodding, I shook my head vigorously. America still had her eyes on the bear. "Yes." It sounded more like a question.

I went back next to the two. England, who sounded surprised, said, "Okay then. How is today at 6:30?"

America stuttered, "Uh, s-sure. I'm st-staying at Canada's so..." Her voice trailed off. "Okay then. See you tonight," was the reply.

We bade farwell and we walked away. As soon England was out of earshot, America said, "What did I just do?"

* * *

><p><strong>America<strong>

I could barly process what happened. First, I was going to soon get change back to normal, and then, I was going on a date with England. How did that happen! Well, there was no backing out now.

Canada made me get ready because I "had listened to a bear." It's because that bear nodded and I didn't know what to say. So I just listened to whatever would give me an answer. And, apearently, the darn bear was giving me the answer!

I was forced by Canada to wear a blue drees that was a little past my ankle with a white trim, a red, hair ribbon and a pair of white slip-ons. I think that's what they're called. At least I got to wear the colors of my flag. Right?

"Please. I don't want to go!" I pleaded. It was 6:15.

"You got yourself into it. And now, you have to go through it," came the reply.

I really didn't want to go, and considering the fact that I had to go with England just made matters worse. But, I knew that I had to give in, when Canada got like this, he could go on and argue for hours.

"Fine then I'll go." I added under my breath, "Stupid bear."

*15 minutes later*

The time that I had dreaded had finally come. Canada opened the door as soon as a knock could be heard. At the door was England. I stood up from the chair where I was sitting at, and reluctantly walked over to the front door. I was sure to keep a smile on my face, though.

The ride took the longest 20 minutes of my life. England would start conversations and they would end very quickly.

When we got to the resturant, we had casually talked about the weather and stuff like that. When we ate, it was quiet. And finally, dinner was over.

When we got back, England took me to the door. I knocked and then turned around to tell him goodbye. But, as I turn he hugged me. The door opened and Canada was revealed. I mouthed, "Get him to let go," over and over.

Thankfully, Canada loudly cleared his throat loudly and England let go of me. I bid him farwell as he walked away from the door. As soon as he left I went strait to the guest bedroom and changed.

*hours later*

It was 1:37 a.m.. I couldn't sleep much. I kept having dreams about ghosts. That was the worst thing I could dream of.

I kept getting up to drink some water or milk. Finally, I was getting extremly sleepy. I took a quick glance at the clock that said 1:57. My eyes finally closed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me forever to plan and write it. Sorry it took so long to post it, I had slight writers block.<strong>

**"Aiutami! Si prega di nessuno! Io sono nella scatola! Qualcuno! Nessuno! Romano!" means  
>"Help me! Please anybody! I am in the box! Somebody! Anybody! Romano!"<strong>

**Please review and give advice.**

**A tired author,**

**America fangirl**


	5. A Journal

Summary- America and Canada realize that they made a big mistake. And when Canada goes to England's to fix their mistake, he finds something funny and finds something disturbing...

Warning- Real swearing/cursing and Canada's attempt at swearing/cursing

***Disclaimer- I have never owned Hetalia, nor will I ever own it. All credit for Hetalia goes to the awsome and super cool creators of it.***

**There is only a bit of USxCanada moments in this chapter because xXxButterflyxXxMoonlightxXx asked for some. It won't be anything wierd, I promise, so no need to worry about that. ~Now, on to the fanfiction!~ **

* * *

><p><strong>~America~<strong>

I heard a voice saying, "America. America. Wake up. It's late," as I felt a hand shaking my shoulder. I slightly opened my eyes as Canada muttered something in French. His face got as red as one of Romano's tomatoes. I'm sure I don't want to ever know what he said because I'm almost 100 percent sure that his inner France was coming out, and I really didn't want to meet him.

Canada's face was only an inch from my face. I could feel my face getting only a bit red. "Come on! Let me sleep! And get away from my face..." I said as I gently pushed his face away. As I reached for my glasses, I glared at the clock. It was already 10:34. I, like the day before, could smell warm pancakes in the kitchen.

Man, did I really not want to get up. You know how it's like when you know it's going to be a busy day, and you went to sleep so damn late the night before? Well, that's exactly how I felt that morning. I was tired and I wanted to sleep the day away. But then I remembered something. I remembered that today I might be back to normal. Then, I got up, hitting Canada on the head as I rushed past him, and went into the kitchen. I ate my breakfast at my usual pace, even though Canada said I was eating too fast.

I nervously glared at the clock every once in a while. Canada was just too slow sometimes. I told him to hurry up a few times and finally, he finished.

As we thought of where we could find another weird circle that could light up, like the one at England's, I looked through the book, and realized something...

We grabbed the wrong book...

When I told Canada my thoery, and he replied, "Are you serious? It's red and had the white trim and everything!" I calmly said, "But, dude, look here." I pointed to the title of the book. " 'How to cook English dishes' " He read the title out loud. "What the h-e double hockey sticks did we grab..." he added.

_That's just great... Now we have to go back to England's for the **third** time...That's just so fucking great_..., was my first thought on the matter.

Canada sighed. "Then, we've got to make another plan..." After a few suggestions were made, Canada said, "What if you go on another date with England? Then that will distract him." I absolutly hated that idea.

"No. I won't. It felt wierd. You can't make me go anyways."

"Come on America. Do you want to stay a girl for any longer?" Honestly, I didn't mind it, in fact I kinda liked it, but, I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Ugh! Fine, if it gets me back to normal..."

Canada and I went to the park, as we usually did. And as I went to hide from Canada, so he wouldn't make me go out with England, I encountered France...

"Hello there, mon cher," he said as he came to me.

I wanted to run away so much. But, before I could even take a step, a hand had a firm grasp on my shoulder. I slowly turned to face France. "Hi..."

As he got closer he said, "How does dinner-"

"No. Get away from me, you pervert." I pushed him away.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, pervert." I was ready to hit him right on the head.

"But why, mon cher?" He had a confused look on his face.

"Because I don't want to and you creep me out."

He was about to go on when England appeared.

He walked next to me as France glared at him. "Hello, Emily." Happy to no longer be alone with France, I greeted him back. "Hey England!" France seemed to be on the verge of fighting with England, that is, untill Canada came along and joined the rest of us.

"Hello England. Hello France." He turned to each of them as he said their names.

I walked a few feet away and then, England stopped me. "Emily. Can I ask you something?" I replied, "Sure you can." "Then, uh..." He paused. "Will you go to dinner with me tonight, again?"

"Yeah, okay." Even though I reluctantly agreed, I made sure to make it seem that I wanted to go.

"How's 8:00 then?"

I nodded in agreement and as I begun to speak, France said, "Why doesn't the tea-lover get rejected?" All eyes were on him. "I mean, you reject this gorgousness and not him." I assume he was eavesdropping.

I calmly answered his question. "That's 'cause he's a gentleman and you kinda scare me..." France was going to continue the argument talking to England, when Canada seemed to be trying to calm him. I would have told you what he said but, he was talking in French.

He said a few sentances and then repeated what he had muttered when he tried to wake me up. His face got as red as it did that morning. France replied and seemed to encourage him to do something. Both England and I were completely confused. Then, in English, France said, "Good for you Canada! I'm so happy for you!" as he patted him on the back. Judging by the look on France's face, he was very proud of Canada.

England turned to me, "Well, then I'll see you later tonight then." I again nodded and said, "Okay then."

Canada and I walked away as well. France was still a little persistant. After asking why I rejected him and teling me how much better he thought he was compared to England a few times he gave up and, once again, congladulated Canada on who-knows-what.

He again pested me and I hit him right on the face but, not as hard as I imagined it would. He stumbled backwards. He was weak but, could take quite a hit. When he regained his balence he hastily bid we good-bye and ran off in the same direction he had come from.

**~Canada~**

After France ran off, I made sure that I remembered not to ever get America angry. I ,definitely, didn't want to end up with a fist hitting my face. Or with anything hitting my face for that matter...

*Hours Later*

When America had left with England, I went to England's. The travel took me only 5 minutes. It took me a full 5 mintues to pick the lock. I don't know how America and Germany are able to make it look so easy and open the locked door in under 1 minute. Once the door opened, I hurriedly went looked through the books in the dark room I had been in a day earlier. I couldn't find it.

I had looked almost everywhere in the house. Mr. Kuma even helped me look! The only place left to look was England's room. I didn't want to go in there, in fear that he would notice something was moved, but, I knew I had to so I went in there for America's sake.

I had begun to look through a large book shelf when I came across a thin book that seemed to be without a title. I pulled it out and saw the front cover. On the front in bold, black, handwritten letters it said, "England's Journal" I couldn't help but read at least few pages of it.

I giggled like an idiot nonstop at almost everything. I never knew that he coulld think and write such perverted things. I bet you wouldn't be able to believe me when I told you what dirty stuff I had read in that journal of his.

I went to the most recent page and here is what it said:"I really like Emily. She's sweet and pretty. I wanted to get to know her better. So, I asked her out to dinner and she said yes. Dinner went great from my point of veiw. As she knocked on the door of Canada's house, I hugged her. Flying mint bunny was telling me to kiss her but, I was being a gentleman by just hugging her. I hugged her even though I wanted to-"the rest was too smudged and unclear for me to be able to read. But, I was afraid I knew almost exactly what the that sentance and next few sentance would say...

I put his journal back from exactly where I had got it. I continued looking thought the book case. Behind many books, I found the book I was looking for. I had looked throught it and, convenient as it was, there was a bookmark on the page America had been looking at. I switched the books and left the house, and made sure that everything was exactly how it was when I had arrived.

*An Hour Later*

It was 11:38. I was sitting on a chair in the living room, playing with , and there is a knock at the door. I open it to see America. She enters, greets me, and goes into the guest room and changes.

We play video game untill our eyes start to hurt. Then we just talk. After, we go back to playing video games or play a board game. This routine goes on untill I start to get sleepy. It's 1:46 when this stats to happen. I gad begun to fall asleep on the floor in front of the television and gamestation.

*The Next Morning*

America must have taken my glasses off of me when I fell asleep because I woke up to blurred vision. I grab my glasses, which were right besides my head when I notice something... It felt like there was something on my chest. I looked down to see America sleeping peacfully on me, with a smile on her face.

I think that she looks so innocent, so cute, but then, I scold myself. She my look like a girl but, she's still my brother inside. And to think about your brother like that is just plain wrong.

I still think she looks so cute, like an angel even. I just smiled and let her sleep on.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Your welcome xXxButterflyxXxMoonlightxXx for the USxCanada moments! I think I'll add USxCanada a little in the chapters from here on! Nothing wrong like yaoi though...<strong>

**Thanks to all those who added me and my fanfiction to their favorites and alerts! Also thank you all for the wonderful reveiws. And please review to praise or to burn me. Either way, please reveiw! :)**

**Mon cher-my dear  
>That's all for translations for this chapter!<strong>

**Peace out people,**

**America fangirl**


	6. Normal

Summary- Everything just might get back to normal...

Warning- Language

*Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia. All credit for it, goes to the original creaters.*

* * *

><p><strong>~America~<strong>

I woke up to find that I was lying, face first, on the floor of the living room. A small stream of drool on my chin. Immediatly, I wiped it off. The last thing I remembered from the night before was that Canada fell asleep so I was going to draw on his face. That was the plan, at least, until I fell asleep. I was almost completely sure I fell asleep on something, but I just dismissed the thought.

Once I had my glasses on, I saw that Canada was already up and walking back and forth on the white, tile floor in the kitchen. Was it just me or did something seem...different? Besides that fact that I was turned into a girl. I mean, there was a feeling running through me. I just didn't know what it was.

"Mornin' Canada," I said as I usually did.

He turned from the counter and replied, "Good-morning America..." His face was slightly red. I wonded what he was thinking that made him blush. He turned back to the counter.

"Canada, what are you doing?" I said in a singsong tone.

"I'm trying to make hamburgers..." he said as he flipped a burger over.

"That's cool! Can I help?" I said as I joined him.

Canada looked up at me and said, "Sure. If you want..."

Canada burned a few of the hamburgers before he finally got it right.

We had begun to eat our slightly burned hamburgers when Canada said, "I think today you'll be able to turn back to your normal self."

"Oh yeah." I swallowed a mouthful of food. "I forgot sompletely about that!"

"Well, I looked at the book and I saw that it tells you exactly what the circle needs to look like."

"That's great! So, we'll need to draw it on the floor in chalk or something and I'll say the spell!"

"Yeah...That's it."

"Let's start as soon as were ready." Canada nodded.

As soon as we were done, we began to draw the circle. "I can't wait for everything to be back to normal."

"Neither can I, America."

"Well," I said standing up to admire my work. "I think we're done!"

Canada handed me the spell book. I flipped through it until I found the page I was last on. Just before I started to chant, there was a knock at the door. We both went to the door and I looked through the window to see who was knocking.

"Oh shit..." I said because I saw it was England who knocked.

"Who is it?" Canada asked before even touching the door knob.

"It's England!" I whispered.

"You go in the room and I'll tell him your not here right now." I raced to the rooms like Canada told me to and let him handle the rest.

**~Canada~**

I answered the door as soon as I heard the door to one of the rooms behind me.

"Hello Canada," England said.

"Hi England."

"Is Emily here?"

"No, uh, she went out for a walk a little while ago."

"Well, then, could you give her this for me?" He took out a paper from his pocket and gave it me.

"Sure I will."

"Okay then. See you soon Canada." Right before he walked away he said, "Do you know where America has been? Nobody has seen him for a few days." Oh no, I had forgoten about that...

"I haven't seen him either..."

"Well then... Good-bye." He finally walked away.

When I closed the door and turned around, I saw America peering at me through a small space between the door and the wall with her big, clear blue eyes. Oh, gosh...Did she look cute. _No, I'm not going to think like that!_ I scolded myself, _She's still America dammit!_

I walked over to her as she shyly opened the door. Quietly, we walked over to the room where we were in before we were inturrepted by the knock.

America said the spell that would turn her back into her old over-patriotic, hamburger-loving self. I thought, I'm glad America's going to be normal again..., as a blinding light filled the room.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that America was as he was before: A tall bond with pale-brown pants, a shirst of the same color, and a bomber jacket.

~America~

I sure hoped that the spell worked. "Dude. Did it work?" I asked.

"Yeah. Your back to normal," responded Canada.

I sighed in relief. "Good." I had remembered about the deal made."Canada. Let's go play some baseball and I'll help you get noticed. Yeah?"

Canada looked surprised. "But I didn't help you with your prank."

"No worries, man. You went through this whole mess with me so, I owe you!"

"Well, okay then."

We went to the park and while on our way, I taught Canada how to get noticed.

I will never forget the feeling of being gender-bent...

_**~The End~**_

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! It was really short... I'll be doing so many more fanfictions!<p>

Thank you all for the nice comments and for adding me and the story to their favorites and alerts!

With squealing and fangirliness,

~America fangirl~


	7. Extra Chapter: The Note

***Disclaimer-I do NOT own Hetalia, or Hamlet (This'll be explained at the end.)***

**Warning-Language**

**Well, I have nothing to say until the end. So, enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Canada~<span>**

America and I were playing catch. Well, it's not catch when I - uh, I mean someone constantly get hit in the face and balls, but let's ignore that fact. Anyways, once the game of "catch" was almost over. I asked America a question that had been in the back of my mind all afternoon. "Hey, America?" He looked up from his glove, on which a small ladybug was perched on. "Yeah, Canada?" _He actually said my name right,_ I thought merrily as I asked, "What did the note you got from England say? You know, the one you got with the flowers and the vase."

"Oh, uh that..." America started blushing fiercly. "It, um, it said nothing!" he hurriedly explained, not wanting me to know, I'm sure. "Um, uh... Catch!" He hastily throw a baseball at me. It was coming directly to my face. Luckily, I dodged it with only a second to spare. Then, I retrived it from the nearby bushes and throw it back to him, softly, of course. Panicking, he frantically changed the subject, probably thinking I would go along and humor him. "So, you wanted to me throw like France? I can throw like him! I mean, if you still want me to throw like him."

"What did it say?" I asked. I'm not stupid. I knew he was trying to talk and think as little as possible about the note and England. "What said what?" he asked, playing stupid. I just gave him a look that said, "I know your hiding something, so get your balls back and tell me already."

"Oh, uh, do you mean that silly, old note England gave me? Well, if you do, it didn't say anything! Nope! Nothing even remotly romantic, if that's what you're thinking!" I sighed. "America, if you are going to lie to me, your _brother_, at least make it believable! I mean, you suck at it."

America, who looked slightly offended at what I had just said, finally decided to give in. "Fine, I'll tell you. But don't tell anyone! And I mean it, bro!" "I won't tell anyone," I assured. "Dude, you have to swear!" "I swear on... on... on my maple syrup!" I promised. "Okay, with that out of the way... The note said... 'Doubt the sun looks like fire,  
>Doubt that the Earth doth move,<br>Doubt truth to be a liar  
>But never doubt I love!<br>Dear Emily, believe it!  
>England.' "<p>

I couldn't help but laugh a little as America started blushing even feircly than before. "Dude! That is NOT funny!" Regaining my breath, I answered, "Your right it's not funny..." He smiled with satisfaction before I, again, burst into laughter. "It's utterly hilarious!" America, who now had a pout on his face, just sulked to a bench. Catching my breath, I apoligized, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's not funny at all." Smiling at me, he replied, "Thanks. So, wanna finish our game of catch?" I pondered it for a moment and responded unsurely, "Uh sure. As long as I don't get hit again."

America laughed his grand hero laugh. "No worries, dude! That won't happen!" Still unsure, I softly muttered, "What have I gotton myself into...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so I saw your guys' reveiws. Some of you are wondering what the note said. I was going to let your minds explore that and imagine what was written on it. Then, I found some romantic sort of stuff in my script for Hamlet. So, I thought it was actually kinda romantic and I decided to use that to use as what the note said, changing it a bit, of course. I would have posted this yesterday, but I wrote a 4th of July fanfic... and it was, well, the 4th of July! So until next time~<strong>

**With burgers and maple syrup,**  
><strong>Cordelia Rosenctantz<strong>


	8. News that is TOTALLY Prussiaworthy!

**DUDES! LISTEN TO ME IN MY TOTAL HERO VOICE! I HAVE HEARD THE MOST AWESOME THING SINCE PRUSSIA! I heard a rumor that on the night of December 24, at exactly midnight, hetalia fans will sing marukaite chikiyuu to promote world peace, or something of the sort! So, please! Spread the news! Tell every hetalia loving person you know, and tell them to tell even more people! Dudes! We just HAVE to make this rumor become a know FACT!**

**Until next time,**

**Cordelia-Rosencrantz**


	9. Extra-Don't do THAT!

**I don't know what this is. Seriously. It's just some crack I thought up a couple days ago.**

**I don't own hetalia, and I hope you enjoy the weirdness of my mind.**

**Warning... Language and pervy jokes. As in like pervy jokes(If you still have some inncocence, I suggest you should go read something else). I don't know what else, just beware the warning.**

* * *

><p>America sheirked.<p>

"HOLD ME!" He demamded of Canada, the thought of ghosts scaring him.

He could have gone on, but something distracted him. It was his voice. It seemed higher than usual.

America stared at his brother, watching the Canadian's eyes look him over.

Then, he decided to look down. He regreted that so much. "Dude, I have boobs! Oh my freaken- I don't know anymore!" he cried out.

Canada would have said something right then, but he was just as shocked. But, either way, America wouldn't have heard him anyways; he was too busy paniking.

"I don't know what to do! I'm a chick now and I think I just lost Florida..." he, now a she, trailed off. _Maybe I should just check for reasons..._

Just before her hand could even reach her waist, Canada stopped her. "Oh gosh! Don't check!" He grabbed his companion's hand and held it high in the air.

America wasn't pleased. Trying to pull her hand away, she argued, "How am I supposed to know if this is really happening?"

Canada let her hand go and took a step back. _America's right. How **will** we kno-_

Then, America groped herself.

Dreamily smiling, she sighed happily. "They're so soft~"

"Oh my gosh! Why would you do that?" Canada questioned, utterly disgusted.

"Well, I had to find out somehow," she reasoned. "And I think they're real." She steped towards him. "I think we need to make sure though..."

Now, Canada was disturbed. "N-No! I am not-" America slapped her hand onto his mouth.

That's when they heard footsteps clearly.

"Run!"

As they took the back door, America panted. "Sheesh! How do girls run with these!?"

"Sh-shut up and keep running!" Canada commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what I was thinking...<strong>


End file.
